


Me a Stark? Yea right.

by MaNeBi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Overprotective Father, Parent Death, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 2, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaNeBi/pseuds/MaNeBi
Summary: I lived a pretty simple life. College student. A part-time job. Two crazy amazing best friends. A single mother who own her own successful business along Santa Monica's Ocean avenue and a dream of becoming an translator while traveling all over Asia. I have everything a girl can ask for in life, right?“What the fuck? Y-You aren’t my father!”“You haven’t told her yet, have you?”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this story! 
> 
> I have been working on it for the past month and half. I'm really proud on how its coming out so far!
> 
> I love feedback and comments.
> 
> so please enjoy!

* * *

         

        My mother and father met at the age of 15 during one of my father’s father’s company christmas parties. She laughed softly as she told me the story of how they got stuck under the mistletoe, She kissed him on his cheek, his cheeks redden which caused her to laugh even more as he looked away. He was so shy and adorable towards her, they didn’t officially starting until they were both 17, My mother was working a local bookstore in east village when my father passed by to visit her during his days off from school.

        He would always bring her coffee and one of her favorite pastries from a local bakery, He knew she didn’t like it when he would buy her very expensive gifts so he would get her small gift here and there. My mother loved it when my father would buy her flowers on their walks in central park during the spring. At the age of 19 and after finishing school and getting two master degrees under his belt, My father asked my grandfather for my mother’s hand in marriage, my grandfather allowed my father to marry my mother. Even if my grandfather said yes, my father’s father refused to let him marry my mother, saying things like she wasn’t fit to carry the his family name and he needed to find someone better.

       My father being the rebel he was asked my grandfather to hold a small wedding in the backyard of their white plains home. They got married behind his parents’ back which felt wrong to my mother but it was the only way for them to be together and as along as they were together, she was happy. She was living happily ever after. Or so she thought.

       Once my father started to work his father’s company, something in him changed for the worst. He started to drink and stay out late more. She would stay up late in their small apartment, waiting for him to come home. He would disappear for days at a time, only to come back hungover and smelling of women’s perfume. She never understood what happened to my father but blamed on the stress of working in the company and his father.

       She still loved him dearly even though he choose to drink over her. She still loved him dearly even though he would smell of different women every time he would come home. She still loved him dearly even if he hasn’t touched or kissed her in months. She stilled loved him dearly even if he had forgotten about her birthday or their wedding anniversary. She still loved him dearly even though he stopped wearing his wedding ring. She still loved him dearly even if he didn’t anymore.

      10 years came and went, my father’s parents were killed in a car “accident” and at the age of 21 my father inherited the family company and had my mother along with his new assistant moved out to California to expand the company. My mother thought this would changed my father to become more of his old self but he really enjoyed the playboy lifestyle over their  marriage. She was slowly losing hope in their loveless marriage, and would often cry herself to sleep in the guest bedroom of the mansion while my father would fuck another woman in the master bedroom.

     She stood there in the bathroom shaking and crying happily as she stared at the small pregnancy test in her hand. For the past couple of days, she was feeling ill in the morning and would throwing up whatever she ate. She held the test tightly against her chest and fell to the ground on her knees sobbing happily, this was the silver lining she need to fix her marriage and maybe have her old Tony back. She quickly ran out of the bathroom, down the hall and the stairs to the front door to see to my father and Pepper getting ready to head out. 

     “ **Tony! Tony! I’m pregnant!** ” she said happily with tears coming back her cheeks “ **Oh! Congrations Natalia! Would you look at that Tony! You are going to be a father!** ” Pepper said with a smile “ **Are you sure that it is mine?** ” he asked smoothly while fixing the cuff on his sleeve. My mother stood there slowly dropping her arms to her sides and her smile faded, even Pepper was shocked by his words, my mother felt her heart finally shatter in her chest as she stared at my father’s back “ **Y-You can’t...be serious Tony..** ” She asked shakily “ **I would never cheat on you….this baby is our! Even if this baby was made during one of your drunken states! This baby is ours!** ” she shouted at him and throw the stick at his head “ **You know what! I am done! I am done being your wife and watching you come home with different women at ungodly hours and fuck them in our bed! Our bed! I stood by you through all the bad times and watch you destroy yourself to become this pathetic excuse of a ma-** ”

     A loud smack silenced my mother “ **Just pack up your bags and leave.** ” with that my father turned around left the mansion slamming the door behind, my mother held her reddened cheek while shaking “ **He hit me….he hit me..** ” she said softly as Pepper ran to my mother placing her hands on my mother’s shoulders “ **Oh Natalia...I’m sorry** ” she hugged her tightly.

    My mother packed up her suitcases, old photos and old gifts that my father gave her that she didn’t have the heart to throw away. She looked around the mansion one more time with a sad smile on her face as she looked down at her left hand and shakily taking off her wedding band and placing it on the small table by the front door. My mother grabbed her suitcases, loaded them into the car and drove away while not once looking back.

    She never dated or remarried after my father with the pain she still felt from my father’s words, she promised that she would only focus on building a future for herself and me to be happy without a man and that is what she did. With the little money she saved up and a small check that Pepper gave her before leaving, my mother opened up a small mexican bakery shop near the beach of Santa Monica. She was finally happy again.

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main character finally comes face to face with Daddy dearest and well....she isn't very happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story was inspired by Stromae's Papaoutai (An amazing and catchy song)
> 
> Let's get this ball rolling!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also!  
> Chapter 2 of "I wasn't enough, was I?" coming out soon. I promise!

* * *

 

        A loud knocking woke me up from my sleep “ **Isabella ¡Mi hija ya levanta! ¡Ya son las doce!** ” I heard my mother say from the other side of the door, I groaned while rubbing eye sleepily while reaching for my phone. I screamed quickly sitting up in bed and trying to get myself untangled from my bed covers, My mother rolled her eyes “ **E** **sta niña no entiende** ” as she went back to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

        I hurriedly got ready for work “ **Shit! Shit! Shit!** ” I cursed, brushing my teeth and zipping up my black jeans. Throwing my phone charger, wallet and keys into my purse. I threw on my black cardigan over my white button shirt, grabbing my wedge shoes. I ran into the kitchen and shoving the packed lunch my mother made for me into my purse. Kissing her cheek softly before running out the front door “ **Bye bye Mami!! See you later after my shift!!** ” shouting before closing the door behind me and heading to my car. My mother looked out the window while smiling to herself “ **23 years old and she still needs her mother to wake her up.** ”

        I got to my job 15 minutes late, I was greeted by my annoyed manager who was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. After a short lecture from my manager, I sighed softly to myself as I headed towards our small break room. Putting my purse away into a small locker and grabbing the small pink apron on the small hook. Walking back into the front of the store I saw my childhood best friend, A-yeon at the counter laughing and ringing up a customer “ **ee babuya** ” she said with a grin on her face “ **dagchyeo** ” I said while rolling my eyes and smiling.

\----

        I sang softly while counting out the registers while A-yeon restocked face masks on one of the shelves, “ **Hey, did I ever tell you my theory on who your father is?"**  she asked  " **Nope, this is the first time you are telling me this."**  I said still counting a stack of bills " **Well, I believe that your father could none other then"**  she mimicked a drumming best on the display case " **Tony Stark! You and him have the same eye color and amazing cheekbones!** ”

       Stopping my counting, I directed my attention to her " **As in the playboy millionaire, Tony Stark?"**  shooting her a questionable look as she nodded with a smile " **No, thank you. I rather have Gozaburo Kaiba as father then** **Stark.** " going back to counting out the resister “ **Well then asked your mother then! Maybe she slept with him! Who knows maybe you are their secret love child!!** ” She grinned “ **dagchyeo, seodulleo, naneun gageleul dadgo sipda!** ” I laughed chucking an empty maskbox at her “ **seodulleo! naneun maeu yugamseuleobge saeng-gaghanda** ” she smiled while dodging it before returning to restocking the shelves. Even though he was joking around with me I felt a nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

\-----

       A-yeon stretched her back and arms while I locked up the store doors " **Oi** **! Let’s go get some korean bbq, my treat?** ” she said holding onto my arm “ **That’s sounds really great and all but I have to head home. The bakery got a huge order come in and my mom needs all hands on deck, I’m sorry.** ” I turned to look at her “ **Alright then! Then that means I’m coming along to help Mama Fuentes too! Come one let’s go!** ” she shouted while dragging me towards the parking a lot.

       Passing by my mother’s bakery, A-yeon noticed a familiar red sport car parked in front of it “ **No way!! Tony Stark is here right now!** ” she freaking out grabbing onto my shoulder, shaking me as I tried to park “ **Can you please not shake me!** ” I laughed as I parked my car a block away “ **Beside why would he be here at 10pm?** ” exiting out of the car “ **Well your mother’s bread is worth the 30 minute drive** ” she said closing her door “ **True. good point.** ” I laughed.

       We slowly made our way towards the bakery, when we heard my mother shouting “ **Lárgate de aquí, desgraciado!!** ” A-yeon and I looked at each other and quickly picked up our pace. We looked through the store front window to see a man and a blonde woman in suits standing in front of my mother, who was on her knees crying. I slammed the door opened “ **¡Mamá! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Aléjate de ella!!** ” I shouted while running up to her as A-yeon followed behind me.

        Helping my mother off of the floor, she was shaking and pale in the face “ **Mama Fuentes...are you okay?** ” asked A-yeon as my mother held onto her arms “ **I-I’m alright, girls..** ” she shakily whispered. I turned around glaring at the people, I came face to face with the infamous, Iron Man himself, Tony Stark and the blonde woman who stood next to him. “ **I don’t know what the two of you want but I suggest you get the hell out now before I call the police!** ” I shouted shakily, clutching my hands into fists.

        I glared at him as he just stood there staring at me, sunglasses covering his eyes. He slowly took them off and placing them inside the pocket of his jacket. I flinched when I stared at familiar pair of icy blue eyes “ **I have only seen baby photos. I have to say that you looked exactly like me as a baby, But you grew up to be spitting image of your mother when she was in her 20’s. But more freckles and a bit taller. Along with that, you have my eyes and of course my cheekbones** ” he spoke while stuffing his hands into his pockets “ **What the fuck are you talking about?** ” I frowned “ **Are you a fucking psycho? I don’t look like you or have anything for you, you creep!** ”

       “ **I feel like a psycho is a harsh term to use to describe your own father, don’t you think?** ” He said staring at me, I tipped my head to the side before slowly beginning to laugh at him “ **What the fuck? Y-You aren’t my father!** ” I scrunched face then I noticed him looked passed me and over my shoulder “ **You haven’t told her yet, have you?** ” he was staring at my mother.

       I flinched and quickly turned around to look at my mother, who was glancing away from me, she covered her mouth with her hand and shaking “ **Mom...please tell me that he is lying** ” points to Tony “ **Please tell me that he is lying! He can’t be my father!!** ” She still said nothing as tears began to form in hers eyes. I began to chuckle while backing away from them  “ **N-No...this can’t be true...lies...lies!!** ” I screamed while digging my nails into my scalp. All I remember after that was falling to the ground and A-yeon shouting my name then nothing.

\----------------- 

      I groaned as slowly opened my eyes to noticed I was staring up at my bedroom ceiling, I placed my hand softly on forehead as I flinched in pain. It took me a second to recollect my thoughts before fainting “ **My father is the infamous playboy Iron Man….”** I gripped the bedcovers tightly  “ **Tony Stark is my father…** ” I shook my head while laughing “ **No..No it must have been a crazy dream. Yea! That’s it! Just a crazy dream!** ” I said to myself slowly getting out of bed.

     I walked out of my room and saw that the kitchen was light on, I stopped in my tracks when I saw the man who claim to be my father sitting at the kitchen table looking though one of my baby photo albums while sipping on some coffee. He looked up at me then back at the album “ **Morning sunshine. How is your head? You took a pretty nasty hit when you fainted** ” he said calmly flipping a page “ **Where is my mom…?** ” I asked while looking down the hallway then back to him “ **Pepper and her went to drop off your friend and catch up a bit** ” he continued to look at the photos.

     I nodded softly as walked over and sat across from him. We sat there in an heavy awkward silence, I don’t what to say to this man, but one question did linger on my mind “ **Why....why did you do those things to mom? She still loved you…** ” I asked while biting thumb. It felt like hours waiting for his answer even though it only has been a couple of seconds, He looked at me and sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair “ **I’ll be honest with you, kid….I fucked up so much in my life that your mother was the only good thing that has ever happened to me…. When I noticed I started to become like my own father.** ” He looked me in the eyes, eyes that were filled with regret, sadness, and pain. He tried to reach for my hand but I pulled away quickly “ **The only way to protect her and you from what I was becoming was for me to push her away and make her to hate me.** ”

    I continued to stare at him, clutching my hands into fists tightly, fighting the urge of punching him in the face  “ **By sleeping with other women and hitting her?** ” I said though clutched teeth " **I know....I was young and nai-"**

    I slammed my hands onto the table cutting him off “ **She told me those stories! The stories of those long nights she would wait up for you to come home! Stories of how you stopped wearing your wedding ring! Or my favorite story of how I became to be? She was so desperate for your touch that she begged you to fuck her while you were drunk!  Also did you know she kept the engaged ring you gave when you first asked her to marry you? SHE FUCKING LOVED YOU!!! SHE BELIEVED EVERYTHING WAS HER FAULT!!!** ” I screamed while slamming and punching the kitchen table. He grabbed my wrists tightly as he tried to stop  me from hurting myself any farther, “ **I know! I know! I fucked up and I’m want to try my best to fix my mistakes! That’s why I am here!! I want to be back in your mother’s life again and try to be part of yours too!!** ” He shouted while struggled as I tried to pull away from him.

    I was sobbing mess trying my best to pull away from him as he walked around the table and pulling me into a hug “ **Please Isabella...let me be a true father to you...please** ” hugging me tighter. I stood there not struggling or hugging him back, Did I really want a man like him to be in my life? After everything he did to my mother...what happens if life repeats itself and he does it to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Spanish:
> 
> “¡Mi hija ya levanta! ¡Ya son las doce!” = "My daughter get up! It's now 12!"
> 
> “esta niña no entiende” = "That girl doesn't understand"
> 
> "Lárgate de aquí, desgraciado!!" = Get out of here, you unfortunate loser (depends)
> 
> “¡Mamá! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Aléjate de ella!!” = "Mom! What hell is going on here? Get away from her!"
> 
> Korean:
> 
> (I'm so sorry my Korean is really rusty)
> 
> "ee babuya" = You idiot
> 
> “dagchyeo” = Shut up
> 
> "dagchyeo, seodulleo, naneun gageleul dadgo sipda!" = Shut up and hurry up! I want to close up the store!
> 
> "seodulleo! naneun maeu yugamseuleobge saeng-gaghanda!" = I will hurry up! I am so sorry boss!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting for Isabella and she doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best on updating this story and my popular one like I said before Sorry! that it is taking so 
> 
> long to update but it actually really hard to write something like cause I want to sure it is up to my standards. 
> 
> I'm trying my best for you guys
> 
> so please enjoy!

* * *

 

 

         It has been a week and half since I told Stark that I need time to think about my answer. Even though I knew already. Fuck no. After all the things he did to my mother, that son of a bitch can go to hell for all I care. We were doing fine without him and we do not need him. I’m just hoping that he can forget about us, so we go back to our normal lives. Just us and our little slice of happiness.  

        But Karma had other plans for my mother and I, don’t you just love nosy people? Apparently a couple of bystanders witnessed the events of last night and took photos of Stark carrying my unconscious body up our apartment and sold the pictures to magazines and newspapers. Why does life hate me? I just wanted a normal life…..a normal life…

       For the first couple of days, I didn’t noticed the small groups paparazzi outside of our home or outside my job. Growing in Santa Monica, there was alway some movie/television being filmed here or maybe some celebrity in the area. So it went over my head that they were following me and my mother.

       I yawned softly while walking out of my evening korean lessons, I  began to look through my messenger bag for my phone which was buzzing like crazy during my class. 20 missed calls and text messages from A-yeon, mom and a private number. “ **Huh..weird…** ” I said to myself as I walked down the sideway to my car before I could locked my phone to redial my mother, clicks and flashes blinded me. I was startled by the sudden flashes that I dropped my phone to shield my eyes.

      **“Miss Stark!!” “Isabella!!” “Are you really the lost daughter of Tony Stark??” Isabella!!” “Is is true that your mother is blackmailing Tony Stark??”**

      The flashes continued  along with the wave of questions, I quickly covered my face with my facemask and pushed through the group of photographers booking it to my car. As I was about run across the street to the parking lot, A matte black lamborghini reventon pulled up.

      The window rolled down to relieve Tony Stark behind the wheel “ **Come on!! Get in, brat!!** ” he shouted unlocking the passenger door. I stopped for a sec to stare at him “ **H-How did you find me here?** ” Then I heard the paparazzi get closer “ **That doesn’t matter!! Get your ass in this car now!!** ” I gulped as I ran around to the passenger side and getting into the car as he sped off quickly.

     He chuckled softly while grinning “ **I believe that I deserve some Dad points for swooping in and saving the day, don’t you think?** ” I ignored him while rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands “ **My life in ruined….gone now..** ” groaning and pressing my head against the dashboard. Tony gripped onto the steering wheel tightly. He knew it was going to take some time for him to earn her trust and her for to accept him as her father. Natalie was right, it is going to be a long and bumpy ride for them.

\-----------

_“ **Are you fucking mad?** ” Natalie shouted in a hush tone while hitting Tony in the arm as he closed the bedroom door “ **What gives you the right to waltz into my home and scaring my daughter half to death?** ” still hitting him multi times in the arms and chest “ **Our.** ” he corrected her while grabbing her wrists _

_“ **Oh no! She is my daughter. Mine!** ” she hissed while struggling to break her wrists free and kicking him in the legs “ **If I remember correctly you accused me of cheating and thinking Isabella belong to some other man!!** ” managing to get her right hand free and landing a punch in his jaw. _

_He rubbed his lower jaw while chuckling “ **Okay. I deserve that. Nice right hook by the way, Nat.** ” she huffed while crossing her arms “ **Thanks. I had to pick some self-defense classes since my deadbeat ex-husband left me and my daughter. I need some way to protect myself and her.** ” she turned around and gave him her back. _

_A thick silence fell between them “ **W-Why are you here? Your life looks more under control ever since you came out as Iron Man then when we were married….** ” she said while sniffling and rubbing her arms “ **You looked you fine without us and same goes for us.** ” He stood clutching his first before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face on the side of her neck which startled her “ **T-Tony!** ” she felt herself blush while trying to pull away from him. _

_He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck “ **Stop..** ” she moaned softly as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck just below her earlobe next to her jaw. He chuckled softly “ **You still look adorable when you get flustered** ” She frowned as elbowed him in the stomach as she pulled away and look at him “ **You asshole.** ” she hissed while he laughed softly, rubbing his stomach. Tony stood up straight again as he shoved his hands into his pockets, smiling at her. _

_He stepped forward a bit as she slowly stepped back “ **After experiencing death in the face and fighting for survival in the middle of nowhere forced to make weapons for horrible people. While being held prisoner, I meet a doctor. He honest to god man. We spoke about our families and past regrets. I regret letting you slip out of my grasp.** ” _

_He said while backing Natalie up against the hallway wall and placing his hands on each side of her head as she placed her hands on his chest to take him at bay “ **I regret hurting you. I regret not telling you how much I fucking love you.** ” He looked at her as tears formed in her eyes. “ **Please Natalie…** ” placing his forehead against hers. _

_They stood there for a bit in silence as Tony licked his lips as he slowly leaned down to kiss her “ **Mama Fuentes! My mother asked if you can drive me home?** ” A-yeon asked from the living room. Natalie pushed Tony away while flushed in the face “ **S-Sure sweetie! Let me grab my sweater and purse.** ” She walked away and head towards to her room. Once she had her things and walked passed him by stopped. _

_“ **Our daughter is very strong well and stubborn like you but she can be  sensitive and fragile. Treat her like a cat** ” She laughed softly “ **Don’t smother her. Let her come to you, okay?** ” She smiled at him before walking away. _

\------------------

He sighed softly as he looked at the girl next to him, who was looking through her phone. I was texting like crazy with A-yeon, who was dealing with crowd of photographers and news anchors who were looking for me. I groaned while rubbing my temples, I felt a headache coming on “ **I’m so losing my job** ” I mumbled     


End file.
